Equestria's Prince
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: Everyone thought that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were the only one's that ruled over Equestria but what if they were wrong what if there was a prince and this said prince was Naruto Uzumaki and said reason why no one knew about him was because he was never in Equestria that much but now that he come back how will Equestria deal with the maelstrom that is to come. M 4 later
1. Chapter 1

Equestria's prince

Everyone thought that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were the only one's that ruled over Equestria but what if they were wrong what if there was a prince and this said prince was Naruto Uzumaki and said reason why no one knew about him was because he was never in Equestria that much but now that he come back how will Equestria deal with the maelstrom that is to come.

Naruto/Celestia/Luna/Cadance/Chrysalis

chapter 1 A Solar Eclipse

(Ponyville bridge)

"Ah Ponyville such a beautiful site as always." A hooded figure said with a smile while looking at Ponyville. "Wouldn't you agree Trixie." The figure said looking over to a girl who had a scowl on her face. The girl looked about sixteen-years-old with waist length white hair with a matching tail, and a light blue coat dressed in a purple knee high skirt and a blue V-cut t-shirt that showed off a little of her C-cup cleavage and a witch's hat.

"Whatever 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' doesn't care about this place." Trixie said with a scowl only to get slapped on the back of the head.

"Trixie what have I told you about talking in third person or lie about being something your not young lady." The hooded figure said glaring at the girl.

"S-s-sorry f-f-f-father it won't happen again." Trixie said fearfully.

"Good girl. The figure now know as Trixie's father said. "Now then I think I'll give everyone a scare." The figure said removing his cloak. The person inside the cloak was a tall man that looked like he was about twenty one years old with messy shoulder length dark blue hair that had light blue streak's going through it with a matching tail, he had ocean blue eyes, and an ocean blue coat as well as a pair of wings folded on his back and a horn on his head, he was wearing a white hakama with a black belt he had now shirt on at all, he had a six pack showing that he trained a lot. On his shoulder he had a mark that looked like the sun and the moon surrounded by eight stars and a red crown on his head.

"Time to begin." He said as the moon appeared in the sky and started to block out the sun.

(Canterlot)

"Sister we have a problem the moon is raising by it's self." A woman said looking over at her sister who was sitting on her one of the three throne's. Said woman talking had long dark azure blue hair with a matching tail, cyan blue eyes, and a dark sapphire blue coat with wings and a horn. She was wearing a long form fitting black dress which showed of her cleavage, since her chest was about a b-cup; she also had a black crown on her head and a necklace with a white crescent moon around her neck.

"Don't worry about the moon Luna." The woman on the throne said looking at her younger sister. The one on the throne had long green, pink, blue and purple hair with an equally long tail, magenta colored eyes, and a pure white coat with a pair of wings and a horn on her head. She was wearing a long form fitting white dress that showed of her double-d sized chest with a little cleavage showing, a golden necklace with a purple gem in the center and a matching crown on her head.

"What do mean don't worry. Are you crazy sister some one is messing the cycle of the sun and moon." Luna said glaring at her sister.

"Luna don't tell you forgot about him already." Her sister said getting off the throne and walked over to Luna.

"Who are you talking about Celestia, we do not understand." Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Luna I'm talking about Naruto our little brother." Celestia said with a smile.

"We must have forgotten that we had a little brother." Luna said looking at her older sister and then to the moon that now fully blocked the sun causing a Solar eclipse.

"He must be in Ponyville." Celestia said looking over to the small town of Ponyville feeling that her brothers magic was coming from there. "Well then shall we go and greet our little brother." Celestia said extending her wings.

"We would love to see how much our little brother has grown." Luna said extending her wings and followed after her sister.

Like or hate don't care which. Let me say that Naruto was found by Celestia and Luna's parents which will be explained later as to why he's their brother. And here a challenge for all you Bronies and pegasisters I want to see if any of you can make your own version of this story using what little I have in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Enter The Mane Six

Last time

"We would love to see how much our little brother has grown." Luna said extending her wings and followed after her sister.

Now on with chapter 2

While Celestia and Luna made there way to Ponyville all the pony in side town had all stop to look at what was happen in the sky while wondering with it was the doing of there beloved princesses, not even realizing that it was do by the third ruler of Equestria.

(Ponyville)

"Why did you do that father." Trixie asked as she just stood there with her mouth agape looking at what her father had just done with the moon. She knew here father was strong when it came to a fight as one time when she was five she had accidental summoned a dragons egg using a teleportation spell she shivered just thing about that day. But to see her father not only move the moon with out breaking a sweat but cause a legendary Solar Eclipse to happen that the equestrian history said only the unicorn star swirl the bearded was able to do, before she could think any further her father spoke up.

"The reason I did that was to get your aunt's down her." Her father said as he started to walk into town to see what the ponies thought of his work.

"I have aunt's why am I just know hearing this father." Trixie said angrily as she started following him with glaring at the back of his head.

"I'll explain later Trixie." He said only to hear his daughter 'huff' at what he said.

"Fine what every it not like I care anyways." Trixie said with a huff as they came up to the crowd of ponies who were all talking about what was going on but only one voice stuck out the voice of a unicorn she truly hated with every fiber of her body noticing that the voice wasn't in the crowd she turned to her left to see that it Twilight Sparkle and friends walking towards her.

(Mane Six a few minutes earlier)

"What in the name Celestia is going on here." Twilight said in irritation as she looked up in the sky wondering why the moon just came up in the middle of the day and blocked out the moon. Now Twilight Sparkle had long sapphire blue hair with a pink and purple streak in it and a matching tail. Her coat was a light purple, her eyes were a violet color, and she had a purple horn on her head and set of wings on her back. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and a matching skirt next to her were her five best friends.

The first had shoulder length bleach blonde hair and a matching tail, light green eye, and a light orange coat. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red and white plaid, short sleeved shirt that stopped right below her chest, which was rather large and a cowboy hat.

Next to her stood a girl with long pink hair and matching tail, cyan colored eyes, and a sunny blonde coat. She was wearing a ling yellow sun dress, and on her back were a pair of yellow wings, which she had folded, behind her.

After her stood a girl with rainbow colored hair, while her tail had the same colors in reverse order. She had deep vivid red eyes, a light blue coat and two wings on her back. She was wearing a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to her body, showing of her breast, which appeared to be a c-cup.

The fourth girl had long raspberry colored hair and tail, light cauldron blue eyes and a light pink coat. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with balloons printed on it.

The last girl had long purple hair and tail, azure blue eyes, a light gray almost white coat and horn. She was wearing a white dress and a purple belt around her waist.

"Geez Sugercube don't get ya tail in twist." The girl wearing the cowboy hat said looking over at Twilight.

"Applejack's right, you need to calm down Twilight." Said a purple scaled dragon that was walking behind the six girls.

"Calm down, how can I calm down Spike." Twilight said looking back at spike before pointing to the Eclipse. "Or do you not see the Solar Eclipse that is taking place right now." She said with irritation.

"Now darling there no reason for you to be mad at spike." The girl in the white dress said.

'sigh'

"Your right Rarity, sorry Spike." Twilight said getting an it's ok for spike.

"What's a Solar Eclipse." The raspberry haired asked smiling for now reason.

"Pinkie a Solar Eclipse is something that happens with the moon covers the sun." Answered the girl with the rainbow colored hair while she was floating in the air.

"Rainbow bash is right but only star swirled the bearded was able to make a Solar Eclipse it's something so rare that it was regarded as a legend that was told to little fillys." Twilight said not knowing what was happening.

"Hey isn't that Trixie." The girl with long pink hair said in a soft voice as the others turned to where she pointing only to see that it was Trixie who just happened to be looking at them as well.

"What's she doing here." Twilight said with a growl as started walking over to where Trixie was. "_She probable the one that caused this."_ Twilight thought to herself.

(back with Naruto and Trixie)

"_Great she's coming over here thanks a lot father." _Trixie thought to herself while cursing her father for doing this as Twilight and the others stopped in front of her.

"You have a nerve to come her Trixie." Twilight hissed.

"I have no clue what you mean Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't lie Trixie, I know you had something to do with that Solar Eclipse." Twilight yelled only for Trixie to snap and yell.

"**I MAY HAVE DONE THINGS HORRIBLE THINGS IN THE PAST BUT ONE THING I WOULD NEVER DO IS MESS WITH THE CYCLE OF THE SUN AND MOON SO UNLESS YOU HAVE PROOF DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR TWILIGHT SPARKLE." **Trixie shouted using magic to amplify her voice which only ended in pain as she was slapped on the back of the head by her father.

"That's enough Trixie, I think miss Sparkle gets it." Her father said turning around to look at the girl his daughter was just yelling at. "Sorry about that Trixie's a got short temper, I'm afraid that's something she got from her late mother." The man said apologizing for his daughter out burst.

"And just who the buck are you." Rainbow Dash yelled making him wince in pain.

"_Yep she's your kid all right Fire-star."_ Naruto thought to himself as said images of said woman smiling while holding filly Rainbow dash in her arms.

"Hey are you even listening to me." She yelled again snapping the man out of his thoughts.

"Oh... right my name it's Naruto Uzumaki and Trixie's father." Naruto said introducing him self to the girls.

"Your Trixie's father but that's impossible you don't look a day of twenty-one." Twilight said in shock every even realizing that he had wings or a crown.

"Believe what you wish." Naruto said before snapping his head up to the sky with a smirk as he noticed his sister flying toward the group. "Gotta go." Naruto said before teleporting out of site just as Celestia and Luna landing in front of the mane six.

"Hello Twilight." Celestia said landing in front of her student as her sister landed next to her.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna what are you two doing here." Twilight asked looking at Celestia and Luna.

"We're here to see our little brother." Celestia said looking from side to side trying to find her brother shocking the mane six that Celestia and Luna had a brother while it caused Trixie to wide eyed.

"I can't be the princesses are my aunt's, that means that father's royalty, which means that I'm royalty too." Trixie thought to herself as an evil smirk appeared on her face. "It time for payback father." Trixie thought before she started to speak.

Forgot to mention this story takes place after twilight becomes a princess, she's still be living in Ponyville. Now on to something else since it said that Luna was sealed in the moon by her sister a thousand years ago so it show's that the princess are immortal. I'm also making Cadance immortal I know in a Canterlot wedding part 1 it shows her in what look's her as a teenage pony. Now one more thing I was thinking of adding a few more characters from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic to the harem the poll will be on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

At first I was going to make this chapter just a little reunion between Naruto and his sisters but then I thought about and decided to wait for chapter four since I'll have Cadance brought in for that chapter.

Chapter 3 A Joke Gone Wrong

(last time)

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna what are you two doing here." Twilight asked looking at Celestia and Luna.

"We're here to see our little brother." Celestia said looking from side to side trying to find her brother shocking the mane six that Celestia and Luna had a brother.

(now on with the show)

"Your brother." The six mare's said (minus Trixie) at the same time.

"Yes big sister said he was here in Ponyville." Luna said answering the six ponies.

"Um... Princess Luna I think the Solar Eclipse is a little more important right now." But as that was said everyone noticed the Solar Eclipse started to end letting the sun brighten the day like it should. But one thing was off if one were to look at the sun you would see something flying straight to the ground but not just any spot on the ground it was flying at high speeds towards Celestia, but unfortunate for Celestia it was to late for anyone to say anything as it crash right in to her knocking her onto the ground while creating a huge dust cloud.

"Cough... cough... what the hey was that." Applejack asked as the dust started to clear.

"Who care's about that, is the princess ok. Twilight said looking where the princess was, she getting ready to call out to her when she heard laughter. "_Is the princess laughing."_ Twilight thought as the dust finally cleared to see that the figure that crashed into Celestia was Naruto who was straddling her waist while tickling her to death.

"Come on Tia, you only need to say uncle and I'll stop." Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face as he tickled his sister to death.

"Never... I'll... never... say... it... you... can't... make... Naruto." Celestia said in between laughs in all their years growing up she was always the target of Naruto tickles no matter what he would never go after Luna but while that was going on the mane six and even Trixie where shocked that Celestia knew Naruto but she wasn't even mad at what he was doing she was just laughing.

"Come on Tia, it's just one little word." Naruto said increasing the pace that he was tickling her knowing that she would give in soon then he would have to humiliate her in front of everypony because if he knew one thing about his sister it that she was very sensitive if he tickled her boob's with his tail and add to the fact that she was wearing a dress it would make it even more humiliating.

"I-I... said... n-never... l-little... bro-brother." She said still laughing while having to repeat some of the words.

(mane six, Luna, and Trixie)

"Did she just call him littler brother." Luna was the only one listening to the voice as the mane six just stared in shock at what they heard while Trixie her self was in deep thought from what she heard.

"That would explain why father's an alicorn, but why were we always moving from place to place instead of living in the palace with them." Trixie thought to her self as Luna spoke up breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes! Naruto is our little brother." Luna said getting everypony to look at with wide eyes at not only there two beloved princesses had a brother but also Equestria having a prince that know one knew about.

(back with Celestia and naruto)

"Just say it Tia or it's going to get worse if you don't." Naruto growled.

"Never." Celestia yelled making Naruto frown and stop his tickling.

"Fine! If you won't say uncle then you leave me no choice my dearest sister." Naruto growled as as he placed his hand on her arms to hold them in place as he brought his face just inches from her with his lips forming a smirk. "I believe my ultimate weapon should do the trick." Naruto said in a low voice making Celestia go wide eyed at what he said, while sent shivers down her spine.

"No anything but that please Naruto we're in public." Celestia said in fear while trying to fight back a moan that wanted to escape her lips as naruto let out light chuckle before sitting up straight as his chuckle went into full blown laughter.

"Oh... god... I... can't... believe... you... thought... I... would... actually... do... it." Naruto said trying to stop himself from laughing. "You should see your face it hilarious." Naruto said calming him self down.

"Why you little son of a stallion." Celestia growled as her horn started to glow.

"What?" Naruto said as he found himself being lifted up into the air he looked at his sister only to gulp in fear at the look she was giving him 'the one that said it's time for my revenge' the last time she gave him that look was over a thousand years ago nobody had seen him or Celestia for a whole week he had heard that Luna turned all of Canterlot upside down looking for the two of them.

"Now sis just calm down it was only a joke." Naruto said not wanting to go through that again.

"Oh... I know but your still going to be punished." Celestia said licking her lips with a lust filled voice that Naruto knew all to well it meant that not only are going to be punished but your punishment is going to be very pleasurable for the both of us but mostly for since he would wind up tied to a bed naked and have to endure his sister use his cock for her non-stop pleasure and add to the fact that his sister used a spell so he couldn't cum that just made it worse the worst part of it all was that his sister had used him for a whole week which was why no one was able to find them.

"Lulu help me please Tia's gone crazy." Naruto screamed looking over at his other sister.

"Oh... don't worry little brother she'll help but not in the way you want." Celestia said evil making him sweat one sister was bad enough if she were to wrangle Luna into this he'd be in a lot of trouble were Naruto's line's of thought while Luna just looked at the two with curiously not knowing what was going on.

"_My only hope is Trixie."_ Naruto thought before looking over at his daughter with pleading eyes. "Trixie sweetheart would you please help your father". Naruto said with a pleading voice while Celestia and Luna looked at the girl with shock on their face that their little brother had a daughter.

"_So my little brother just so happens to be a father."_ The Celestia thought before she could even speak up Luna had beat her to it.

"What's your name young one." Luna asked looking at her niece.

"My name's Trixie Lulamoon Uzumaki." Trixie answered looking at her aunt before looking over at her father with a smirk. "And father consider this payback for that hell you called training." Trixie said with a laugh. "He's all your Aunt Celestia." Trixie said in sweet voice that made Naruto go wide eyed at what he just heard while Celestia's got wider.

"Thank you Trixie." Celestia said as she turned to her sister and told her to grab Trixie before using her magic to teleport the four of them back to the Canterlot palace.

"That was weird." Said Twilight as blinked a few time's before turning to her friends.

"What so weird about it Twilight, we've had weirder things happen to us almost everyday." Spike said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah! Spikes right Twilight it always one weird thing after another." Pinkie Pie said jump around the group.

"Beside we did get to see that beautiful Eclipse." Rarity said brushing a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"I guess it's just I have a bad feeling that things are going to be getting a whole lot crazier than they are right now." Twilight said looking up at Canterlot.

(Canterlot)

While Princess Celestia and Luna were down in Ponyville every single member of the royal guard had been running around like ant's trying to find their Princesses until one of the guards noticed a flash of light from the throne room

'Crackle'

"Home sweet home." Naruto said trying to get away since his sister's magic aura vanished letting him touch the ground.

"Now, now little brother where do you think your going." Celestia said grabbing her brothers shoulder to stop him from leaving as the doors flew open with a few guard running into the room.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna thank the heaven's you two safe." One of the guards said to them.

"Of course we are what made you think me and Luna where in trouble." Celestia said to the guard.

"It's just that you two disappeared for an hour with out saying a word to any one my Lady." Another guard said speaking up.

"Sorry about that, our little brother was causing trouble so we had to go and get him." Celestia said making the guard look at her funny before they notice a male alicorn that looked a little like Luna who had a crown on his head.

"Yo!" Naruto said to the guards who just looked at him with shock.

"Well if you will excuse us me and Luna need to have a little talk to our brother." Celestia said before she proceeded to drag him out of the room with Luna following after them before stopping and turning her head back. "Oh... and would one of you be so kind as to show Trixie to one of the empty rooms that she'll be staying in and send some one to the crystal empire telling Cadance that I wish for her to come to Canterlot at the end of the week." Celestia said before her head back and started to walk out of the room once again.

"Of course Princess." The first guard said before turning to the only other person in the room. "Follow us please we'll show you to the room that you be using miss Trixie." The guard said walking out of the room with Trixie follow after him.

While the guards did what Celestia had asked them to do, she had taken Naruto and Luna to a room in the palace that only she knew about that way none of the guard would interrupt what Celestia would call fun but torture for Naruto, given the fact the she knew sex wasn't a punishment at all, she knew how she could torture Naruto with just a little rope to hold him to a bed and a little magic so he would cum and accidental get her pregnant but since he was older now she had all intentions on asking Naruto to get her pregnant we he did return home but after that little joke about teasing her with his tail she was going to make him suffer first and the best why to make him suffer and there's no better way then to tease him a little sister on sister action should do and then turn him into a sex slave for the rest of the week.

There's chapter 3 now it not done since the lemon is missing which will be put in when demondragonsclaw is done with it, until then I'll continue to work on more chapters now as for lemons in general since I cant write one if my life that depending on it so I wish to ask anyone out they if they are will to help me in that part as well as some one who can write fight scenes that way I could have one or two author's to choose from when it comes to a lemon or a fight scene


End file.
